


just a little touched

by angelsaves



Series: voyeur ot3 [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Threesome - F/M/M, magical lube fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Ryan has some suggestions for the next time the three of them get together. Shane and Sara enthusiastically agree.





	just a little touched

**Author's Note:**

> betaed by mardia!

On Monday, Ryan gives Shane this _look_ from under his eyelashes, and Shane almost drops his coffee cup. "Nice one, big guy," Ryan says, all innocence.

"You," Shane starts, but he doesn't really know where to go from there, so he just stops and drinks his coffee before it goes cold.

"Yep," Ryan agrees, sipping his own coffee.

Shane thinks it's all going to be normal after that, especially once he sits down and actually manages to get some work done, but then there's a message in the group chat between him, Ryan, and Sara that sends that idea flying out the window.

_Next time,_ Ryan has texted them, _I want Shane to be closer while I eat Sara out. Close enough to touch._

_i agree_ , Sara says, her bubble blinking into existence before Shane's finished reading Ryan's.

_Holy shit,_ Shane texts back. _We are at work!_

_makes it hotter_ , Sara says.

_True,_ Ryan agrees.

_I'm being ganged up on_

_ooh another idea_

Shane puts his phone in his pocket and pointedly ignores the vibrations for the rest of the day. He is absolutely not going to corner Sara for a quickie in the supply closet -- and he's not going to do that with Ryan, either, no matter how interested his dick is in either possibility.

Finally, it's the end of the work day, and Shane gets his stuff together to head home. "Ryan's coming too," Sara says, meeting up with him in the elevator, just the two of them.

"Oh, is he?" Shane says, pretending not to care.

"You'd know that if you checked your phone," she says, and pokes him.

"That... is not my phone you just poked," he informs her.

She grins up at him. "I know."

"You know, if Ryan really wants to find a demon, he should start a little closer to home."

"You love it," she says smugly.

Somehow, Ryan beats them to their apartment; they find him crouched by the front door, talking to Obi through it. "I know," he says, just as they make it up the stairs. "They do seem to be taking their time. Oh! Hey, guys!"

"Are you trying to seduce our cat away from us?" Shane inquires, as Ryan gets to his feet.

"It's not your cat I'm interested in seducing," Ryan says, looking up at Shane and then down at Sara.

"Why, Mrs. Robinson!" Sara says, putting her hand to her heart.

Shane unlocks the door. "Get in here, you two."

"Ooh, he's getting all growly and dominant," Sara stage-whispers to Ryan. "I'm into that." They follow him inside, where Obi immediately tangles around their legs.

"Me too," Ryan stage-whispers back. Then he glances awkwardly at Shane. "Uh. I can say that, right?"

"You can say whatever you want," Shane says, lounging on the couch. "I might have complicated feelings about my relationship to heteronormativity, but I can take a compliment from a guy whose tongue has been down my throat."

"Well," Ryan says, looking pleased. "Good."

"Speaking of," Sara says. "A little more of that might, y'know, get me in the mood." She does a little dance move to demonstrate.

"You're always in the mood," Shane points out, "but I'm not opposed." He crosses his legs in front of him.

"Not _opposed._ " Ryan looks skeptical, standing with one hand on his hip. "That's not exactly a resounding endorsement."

"Well?" Shane uncrosses his legs and opens his arms. "Come here and impress me, why don't you?"

"You," Ryan says, "are an asshole." He sits down next to Shane and touches the side of his face, gently.

"Your words are hurtful, Ry--" Shane's words are cut off by Ryan's mouth, soft and hot, with just as much enthusiasm as the other night. This time, Ryan manhandles him like he had Sara, pulling Shane on top of him, demanding more and more. Shane feels good about giving it to him, shoving his tongue in Ryan's mouth and his hands down the back of Ryan's pants as they kiss, and kiss, and kiss.

"Oh my god," Sara says reverently. Shane starts to turn to look at her, but she says, "No, don't stop, Jesus," and Ryan's fingers sink into Shane's hair, bringing him back to focus on Ryan's mouth. It's a pretty great mouth, Shane has to admit, plus this is an exciting new way for them to shut each other up.

Eventually, Ryan breaks the kiss, panting, and presses his forehead to Shane's. "Impressed?" he asks.

"I... yeah," Shane says helplessly, catching his breath. "I'm impressed."

"He is pretty good with his mouth," Sara says. Shane does turn his head this time, and Sara's leaning against the arm of the couch with her hand up her skirt.

"It would be rude of me to keep it to myself." Shane strokes Ryan's hair back from his forehead. "Ready to move on?"

"For now," Ryan says. "I think it's Sara's turn."

"So, what we were talking about before..." Sara moves her hand and arches her neck a little. "What if Shane holds my legs open for you?"

"Jesus, that's hot." Ryan swallows audibly. "I'd be into that. What about you, big guy?"

"Yeah," Shane says. "Yeah, that... I'd be into that."

"Cool!" Sara nudges Shane helpfully off of Ryan, slips off her underpants, and sits between his spread legs, her back against his chest. "Like this?"

"Yeah, that's good," Ryan says. He takes one of Shane's hands and places it on Sara's inner thigh, pushing her skirt up towards her waist.

It looks very big there, covering a lot of real estate; he can feel the goosebumps starting to rise under his palm. Shane just looks at his own hand for a moment, then rucks her skirt up the rest of the way, wrapping his hands around her thighs to hold them nice and open for Ryan.

Sara sighs happily, leaning her head back on Shane's shoulder and kissing under his jaw. "I like this," she says. "You're like a human... what's that thing called?"

"A queening chair?" Shane guesses. He rubs his thumb in a little circle to feel her muscles tense and relax, and watches Ryan get himself settled on his knees in front of them.

"Yeah, that's it," Sara says. "A human queening chair. You like it?"

Ryan leans in, and from this angle, over Sara's shoulder, Shane can just see his mouth opening against her cunt. "Yeah," Shane breathes. God, seeing Ryan work from this close up is something else. Shane can hear every wet, sloppy lick and soft inhale, can see Ryan's dark head and the gleaming lips of Sara's pussy, can feel the push and pull of Sara's thighs under his hands.

"Oh," Sara groans, "oh, I like this so much. Shit, Ryan, you're so good at this, I want to keep you chained up under my desk at work."

"Mmm," Ryan says, mouth busy, and Sara actually _keens_ , all of her muscles clenching. Shane's dick is rubbing obscenely against her lower back, and it's all he can do not to push forward for more friction.

"Yeah," she says, catching her breath, "you guys like that too? My own little stable of men to do what I want. Oh, yeah -- do that again -- I want you to kiss when Ryan's done so Shane can taste me."

"Jesus," Shane says, pressing his face into her neck, and Ryan makes a desperate noise against her cunt.

"And then -- ohhh, yes, don't stop -- then I want to watch you both jerk off," Sara continues. She rests one hand on the back of Ryan's head, and he reaches back and pushes it down harder. "So don't come on my back, Shane -- not yet."

"Nngh," Shane says. He's watching his girlfriend ride his -- Ryan's -- face, practically shoving his head into her cunt, holding her open for the best angle, and it's so mindbogglingly hot that he thinks he might actually die if he doesn't come soon.

"I said no," Sara repeats firmly, and he holds his hips still with an effort of will, trying to ignore the too-gentle drag of his underwear against the head of his cock. "I want to see it. Be good." Ryan makes another one of those desperate noises, and she says, "Okay, use your fingers. Two of them."

Ryan pulls back with a gasp, then dives back in, sucking on her clit. Shane can't see his hand from this angle, but he knows how it feels to have his fingers buried knuckles-deep in that slick heat. He kisses Sara's neck, and she pushes into it, making a happy noise. "Oh, yeah -- oh, perfect, just like that, oh, I'm going to come, oh --"

Sara curls in on herself when she comes; her thighs would close on Ryan's head if it weren't for Shane's hands holding them apart, and that's so hot that Shane has to bite down on his lower lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, so he doesn't disappoint her. Ryan licks her through it, then sits back on his heels, his mouth and, really, most of his face covered in her juices.

"Was that good?" he asks, not bothering to wipe it away.

"Yeah," Sara says, "that was -- that was really good." She's shivering a little, aftershocks of pleasure running through her.

"My turn again," Shane says. Sara cheerfully moves for a better viewing angle, and Ryan gets up and into Shane's lap. Shane just looks at him for a moment, his face flushed and shiny, and then grabs him and licks into his mouth.

" _Mmm!_ " Ryan kisses back, sliding the hand that was inside Sara into Shane's hair and getting them both all sticky.

"Yeah," Sara says softly, "oh, yeah --" She's touching herself again; Shane doesn't have to look at her to know that.

"I think I can one-up your idea," Shane says, barely moving his mouth away from Ryan's.

"Oh yeah?" she asks.

"Yeah." Shane reaches for Ryan's belt. "Thoughts, Ryan?"

"Good," Ryan says breathlessly. "Good thoughts. I'm picking up what you're putting down." He undoes Shane's pants, one-handed, which is kind of cool, and pulls out his dick.

"I like this plan," Sara says. "Definitely continue. Wait, actually, I have an idea." She gets up and disappears into the bedroom. Ryan's dick in Shane's hand is hot and smooth and heavy; it's not unfamiliar, except for the angle, and the fact that Shane's dick is in Ryan's hand at the same time is definitely making it a party. It's dry, though -- until Sara reappears and drizzles lube on each of them. "Helping!" she chirps.

"Magical lube fairy," Ryan murmurs. "I like it."

Shane laughs, and so does Sara, and the laughter and the lube makes the mutual handjobs suddenly a whole lot better. Shane twists his wrist a little, putting a little mustard on his technique, and Ryan moans into his mouth and tries doing the same thing. It's like a feedback loop, everything each of them does making it better and better, and soon Ryan says, "Man, I'm close, I'm --" and comes all over him.

"Oh, Jesus," Shane says, because that's so much hotter than it has any right to be, and he comes too, spilling into Ryan's hand.

"God, that was hot," Sara says. "Good work, boys."

"Do we need another nickname?" Ryan wonders aloud. "The Ghoul Boys... the Berry Boys..."

"I think that could get very weird, very fast," Shane says.

"I think if you're worried about things being weird, that horse left town a long time ago," Ryan points out.

"Left town? I don't think that's the phrase."

"It's so far out of the barn that it's out of town," Ryan insists. "It's a thing!"

"Not to interrupt the flirting," Sara says, "but I want Thai food."

"We're not _flirting_ ," Shane says. "That would imply that we hadn't, you know... sealed the deal."

"Sealed the _deal_ ," Ryan says.

" _Thai food,_ " Sara says plaintively.

"I mean, I think we should at least do some butt stuff before we consider the deal sealed --" Ryan cuts himself off. "I want drunken noodles."

"First Thai food, then butt stuff," Sara agrees.

"That seems like a decent set of priorities to me," Shane says. "We can break down Ryan's phallocentrism and feed each other noodles."

And that's just what they do.


End file.
